Desnecessárias
by uchiha.krsty
Summary: Às vezes palavras se fazem assim...Desnecessárias.


**Desnecessárias.**

**x oneshot x**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ainda não é meu, já cansei de dizer isso u.u'**

**[Essa fic faz oficialmente parte do projeto Intervenção. Ou seja: Mais fics neji x ten. Ao inferno com as neji x hina!**

"Ele é um gênio, eu não e isso nunca vai mudar". Pensava a garota de coques enquanto observava o colega de time treinando num nível que ela jamais conseguiria companhar, e totalmente intacto depois de horas esquivando-se das armas da amiga. Agora ela descansava e ele continuava a treinar.

Como sempre...

"E é por isso que eu jamais terei chance com ele..."

-Tenten - Disse a voz forte e autoritária que treinava cortando a linha de pensamentos da garota. - Você não tem nenhuma outra coisa para fazer que não seja ficar me olhando treinar? Vá descansar, você já se esforçou demais por hoje.

Completou ele com aquele tom superior que ao mesmo tempo a irritava e a fascinava.

Ela deu um suspiro e já ia se levantar e dizer "Ok, Neji" mas mudou de idéia.

-Não. Quero treinar mais, vamos treinar mais. - Disse ela com um olhar decidido.

Neji revirou os olhos e quando ia falar algo, foi interrompido:

-Eu disse que quero treinar mais. Por quê, você está cansado?

O rapaz ergueu uma sobrancelha:

-Não, mas esse campo de treinamento já vai fechar, vamos para outro lugar.

Os dois pulararam entre árvores até chegarem num campo d treinamento abandonado e talvez um pouco longe demais de suas casas.

"Vamos lé. Se está tão entusiasmada ao menos me dê um motivo para suar". - Sorriu Neji com arrogância, talvez sem saber a reação que provocaria na garota:

-Ninpou! Soushouryuu no jutsu! - Grita a garota com ferocidade e invoca um pergaminho, pulando entre ele e invocando dezenas de armas que vão em direção à Neji.

O rapaz rapidamente defendeu-se dos aqtaques como era de costume mas não deixou de ficar surpreso com a agressividade da companheira.

"Se ela quer pegar pesado..." Pensou dando de ombros e então passou a atacar.

Passaram algumas horas, até ficar um pouco tarde demais para o bom senso das duas pessoas reconhecer que já era hora de parar. E até mesmo Neji tinha que admitir que estava exausto, a amiga estava evoluindo rápido.

-Satisfeita? Perguntou o rapaz arfando, com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos. Tenten estava deitada no chão em meio à suas armas, exausta.

-Não, eu... - Disse tentando se levantar, mas foi se suesso e caiu no chão novamente, dessa vez incosciente, tendo como última imagem antes de apagar, Neji aproximando-se.

Não se lembrava de muita coisa, qualquer pessoa normal teria apagado a bem mais tempo, mas era Tenten - a kunoichi que nunca erra o alvo.

-Você acordou? - Perguntoua voz austera. A menina sentou-se rapidamente mas teve que voltar e se deitar sentindo uma pontada forte no estômado. Só aí olhou para o corpo e viu que estava enfaixada em vários lugares.

-O que houve? - Perguntou ela, olhando ao redor e vendo que estava deotada no chão do que parecia ser uma caverna, e que Neji estava sentado num canto, olhando para fora.

-Você foi teimosa, treinou demais e agora está nesse estado. Talvez eu devesse ter pegado mais leve,. desculpe.

-Eu não...

-De qualquer jeito, começou a chover e eu achei que provavelmente voê adoeceria se fosse te levar de volta na chuva, por isso achei esse lugar que poderia tratar de seus ferimentos até que pudessemos retornar.

Tenten apalpou a barriga, vendo que estava enfaixada.

-Obrigada por ter feito isso. - Disse seriamente, finalmente levantando-se.

-Era minha obrigação, sou seu colega de time e uma perda na quantidade de membros poderia gerar prejuízo.

Tenten estacou. "Como ele consegue ser tão frio? Então eu sou só um número mesmo..." - Pensou a garota abaixando a cabeça.

-O que foi, está bem? O ferimento não abriu, não? - Perguntou o rapaz arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Estou, mas acho que deveríamos ir.

-Neji, você é um gênio, certo? Então use um pouco da sua genialidade para entender que se esperarmos mais tempo vai ficar mais tarde, e não vai ser bom andarmos por aí tão tarde...Konoha está um caos!

O Hyuuga suspirou:

- Se quiser ir, vá sozinha, tenten. Se não conseguir mais andar no meio do caminho e ficar na chuva para mrorer, não será minha responsabilidade.

A garota sentiu a irritação crescer e tentou levantar-se para andar mas sentiu pontadas em mbos os joelhos que a fizeram cair no chão inerte. Neji a apanhoou e a sentou no chão, sentando-se ao seu lado. Esticou as pernas de Tenten no, pressionando cada mão sobre um joelho dela e aplicando com intervalos de tempo.

-Em meio à luta, eu bloqueei os tenketsus de seus joelhos para que você parasse logo. Obviamente não deveria ter feito isso considerando que vamos voltar à pé e é longe. -

A menina não efz nada além de murmurar um murmúrio de dor pelo tratamento que Neji fazia em seus joelhos, agora suando chakra para ormalizar o fluxo de chakra da garota.

-Eu...não quero que me ajude. - Disse ela tentando se mecher sem sucesso.

-Por que esse orgulho repentino, Tenten?

Ok. Agora o jeito arrogante de Neji não a fascinava, somente a irritava.

Não obtendo resposta o Hyuuga pôs a mão sobre o coração da amiga, pressionando várias vezes nessa região, e liberando chakra.

-Que está fazendo?

-Regulando seu fluxo de chakra,a cho que acertei tenketsus perto demais do coração. Prejudica a circulação.

-Ah...

Passaram-se alguns minutos de silêncio que não chegavam a ser desconfortável porque nenhuma das partes parecia estar se importando se estavam sem falar nada Drante um momento, Tenten fechou os olhos quase entregando-se à inconsciência. Estava exausta.

Neji observava tranquilamente a chuva que caía do lado de fora da caverna.

-Já dormiu?

-...

Tenten não respondeu.

-Deve ter dormido...

-...

-Sabe, eu não deveria ter dito que o risco de você morrer seria só mais uma perda de time...- Falou ele consigo mesmo, observando mais atentamente a chuba.

Tenten começou a ficar com a respiração alterada.

"Agora ele não pode saber que estou acordada" - Pensou sentindo seus batimentos acelerarem-se.

-Não é algo apropriado a se dizer...nem à uma pessoa, nem à uma colega de time. Muito menos á você...Tenten...

-...

-Eu sei que está acordada, posso ouvir seus batimentos desregulados.

A garota estacou.

-E...eu...- Começou ela, conseguindo por fim sentar-se. Neji deixou transparecer um discerto sorriso, fechando os olhos por um instante.

Depois olhou para fora, verificando que a manhã já raiava pelos finos fios de sol que invadia a caverna e a chuva finalmente se extinguia.

O Hyuuga aproximou-se da amiga, e a ajudou a se levantar, colocando o braço da garota ao redor de seu ombro e sua mão em volta da cintura dela, de modo que a auxiliava a andar.

-Vamos assim mesmo, certo? Já chega i dia, não é mais perigoso.

-Uhum...- Murmurou ela em resposta, levemente corada com a situação.

-Tenten.

-Hai...

-Você é uma boa ninja. Me orgulho de tê-la como companheira de time...- Disse ele sem a olhar nos olhos, na medida que seguiram lentamente o caminho da floresta.

-Obrigada, Neji...- Disse ela quase sem acreditar que ouvira essas palavras logo dele. - E também...- Continuou ela ruborizada. Precisava dizer.

-Eu sei. - Falou ele, a interrompendo, e sem a olhar nos olhos.

-Vo...você sabe?

-Aham. - Confirmou ele com um impecerptíbel sorriso. - Eu também. - Completou ele firmemente.

-...

-Olha, a chuva prou.

**OWARI**


End file.
